


Are You Part of the Museum?

by benjji2795



Series: Jonnor [1]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: First Dates, Jonnor Oneshot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjji2795/pseuds/benjji2795
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor takes Jude to the Air and Space Museum for their first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Part of the Museum?

Connor nervously paced back and forth, going between his closet and the mirror, trying to decide if his hair looked good or if his outfit looked cute. He just wasn’t sure. Every time he looked at his hair a couple strands were out of place or it just looked all wrong and every time he looked in his closet there was a shirt or pair of pants that just seemed like they would look better on him. He had to look perfect, or at least as close as possible. It was his first date with Jude after all. He was taking Jude to the San Diego Air and Space Museum. Of course, Jude didn’t know where they were going yet. Connor was too afraid Jude would think it was a stupid idea (not that Connor was sure how keeping it a surprise would help him if Jude DID think it was stupid). Connor just thought that since Jude was such a big fan of Star Wars he would like all the rockets and planes. But what if he didn’t like it? What if he didn’t have fun? Connor was starting to panic, but his train of thought was interrupted by a knock on his bedroom door.

“You ready to go, bud?” his dad asked.

“Do I look okay?” Connor blurted out.

Adam chuckled quietly, fondly looking back on his dating days.

“Connor, I think as long as you show up, it won’t matter to Jude what you’re wearing. He’ll think you look good anyway” Adam said smiling at his son.

“Yeah, okay.” Connor replied absentmindedly. He was still incredibly nervous, regardless of the assurances his dad was trying to give him.

Meanwhile at the Adams-Fosters residence, Jude couldn’t get his family to leave him alone. HIs moms were fussing over him, Mariana wouldn’t stop squealing, Callie wouldn’t stop giving him unsolicited advice. Come to think of it, Jude realized Brandon and Jesus were the only ones not suffocating him, and that’s only because they weren’t home.

“Mama would you pleeeeeease just leave my hair alone it looks fine!” Jude exclaimed, exasperation seeping into his tone.

“Jude, it’s your first date! Don’t you think you should be a little more nervous?” Lena asked.

“I am nervous Mama but I don’t know, I don’t think fussing over my appearance is going to help me be less nervous.” Jude shrugged. The doorbell rang and suddenly Jude was being herded to the front door, not entirely against his will. He opened the door to see Connor standing there, and Jude literally felt his breath being taken away. Connor wasn’t wearing anything out of the ordinary, just a nice button up and black pants but to Jude he looked like the most handsome guy on the planet. Jude could barely stop himself from rolling his eyes at how cheesy this moment was.

“Hey Jude.” Connor said shyly.

“The Beatles!” Came a chorus from behind Jude. That is it, Jude thought. He stomped forward, grabbed Connor by the arm and dragged him to his dad’s car.

“You okay Jude?” Connor asked cautiously.

“Yeah I’m fine, my family has just been suffocating me all morning and I /need/ to get away from them.” Jude replied, almost sounding tired. Connor giggled softly.

“Your family is a little crazy sometimes, that’s for sure. But it’s part of why you love them so much.”

“Yeah, you’re right. It just gets to be a bit too much sometimes, you know?” Jude said.

“Yeah, I know,” Connor said, giving Jude a kiss on the cheek. “Now let’s go.”

 

“Connor pleeeeease just tell me where we’re going.” Jude asked, exasperation evident in his tone. Connor just squeezed Jude’s hand and grinned.

“Mr. Stevens?” Jude implored.

“Sorry bud, my lips are sealed.” Adam replied, chuckling quietly. Jude sunk back into the car seat, crossing his arms and settling into a not-so-subtle pout.

“You’re cute when you pout, you know that right?” Connor commented, causing Jude’s cheeks to turn a deep shade of pink. He playfully shoved Connor.

“Shut up.” he mumbled, staying quiet for the rest of the ride.

“Hey Connor, is this it?” Jude asked as the car came to a stop. Connor suddenly found his shoes to be incredibly interesting, studying them intently as he explained to Jude why they were there.

“Yeah. I just thought that since you like Star Wars and stuff you might like seeing the rockets and planes and stuff.” Connor said, getting progressively quieter as he spoke. Jude threw his arms around Connor, hugging him tightly.

“This is perfect! I’ve always wanted to go to the Air and Space Museum!” Jude said excitedly.

“Really?” Connor questioned, still not really sure if Jude was just being nice.

“Absolutely, Connor. This was so thoughtful, I love it.” Jude said. Connor started grinning widely at Jude, happy that he really liked his date idea.

Once inside, the spent the rest of the day running from one exhibit to the next, Jude hopping around excitedly like a small child. Connor on the other hand, spent most the day watching his boyfriend, paying attention to him like he was one of the artifacts in the museum. How did I get so lucky? Connor thought. God I love this boy.

At the end of the day, they sat outside, Connor waiting for his dad and Jude for his moms. Jude was still going on about all that they had seen inside the museum, when suddenly he turned to Connor.

“What was your favorite part…thing…exhibit?” Jude said, kind of stumbling over the words, but looking at Connor intently. Connor blushed. He hadn’t exactly been paying attention, not when Jude was there, for he was far more interesting than any exhibit the museum had to offer.

“You.” Connor said quietly after a moment. Now it was Jude’s turn to blush.

“I had a great time.” Jude replied softly, taking Connor’s hand. Just at that moment, Jude’s moms pulled up and Jude quickly leaned in and kissed Connor. It really wasn’t a kiss so much as a peck on the lips, but Jude was sure that it had said everything he wanted it to.

“I’ll see you tomorrow!” Jude said running off to get in his mom’s car, leaving Connor sitting on the bench, grinning as widely as his face would allow. Today was absolutely perfect Connor thought contentedly.


End file.
